


Sweet Enough to Eat

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Sense Will Be Made [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Smut, a little bit of pain play, just a teeny bit, very short because i don't have the energy to write full on porn right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Feeling a little worked up there, Venty Wenty?
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sense Will Be Made [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056419
Kudos: 55





	Sweet Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> ~~*hasn’t touched this series since 2018*~~ so anyway here’s a short smutty thingymajig. It’s also a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293213).

Vanitas had a double meaning in every word, Ven had learned. It wasn’t always suggestive: sometimes it was simply a deeper meaning hidden behind bland quips and sometimes it was something sinister simmering beneath innocent phrases.

But sometimes it was…this.

“Still bored?” he’d asked.

“Wanna do something fun?” he’d asked.

And Ven’s clueless ass had believed he really was just looking for that Uno rematch. Clearly Ven’s clueless ass had not been prepared. Clearly.

Well, okay, in technical terms it had been prepared. It was just Ven who was caught completely off guard.

It’d started when Van had kissed him—which surprised the hell out of Ven because Vanitas wasn’t a kissy sort of guy so he rarely initiated them—and Ven had been a little too tickled pink at the feel of soft, eager lips against his to have really noticed that Van had untied his pants strings.

By the time they’d been shucked down to his ankles, he’d been a little too bewildered at the sudden feel of cold air against his butt to react much.

That wasn’t to say that Ven was _opposed_ to spending his time indoors with Vanitas this way. He just hadn’t realized that this was the direction the mood had been going in until he was already half-naked. He hadn’t even really had the chance to get fully naked; there’d been a lot of fumbling and walking backwards and nearly tripping over the bunched up fabric of his sweatpants until Van had spun him around and he found himself face down on the bed.

It, admittedly, hadn’t taken _a lot_ of prep because Ven had already, erm, cleaned himself up pretty thoroughly after Vanitas forewent a condom earlier that morning…again, but then, considering what Vanitas was going for, there probably didn’t need to be. A little bit of foreplay to set the mood, yeah, but then Vanitas had pulled out a tube of flavored lube from their bedside drawer and yeah.

Ven knew where this was going.

“I hope you realize,” he started, voice catching as a wet tongue trailed over one of his cheeks. “…that your whole plan could’ve been ruined by one bathroom trip.”

That…had not been the case, thankfully, but it’d have screwed the mood over real quick if it had been.

“At this point, I don’t think I’d have cared.”

“Ew.”

Vanitas scoffed at him, sending a puff of warm air over his skin.

“Shut the fuck up and just let me eat you out.”

Wow. Romantic.

“What, were you— _ngh_. W-were you planning this?” He wanted to believe that would explain why Vanitas had been naked all day, but if he was being honest, that was actually pretty typical.

Van’s answer distracted Ven from that train of thought with the slight shock of cold lube against hot flesh, accompanied by the firm grip of fingers in his skin to hold him open and exposed. Ven grit his teeth as Vanitas rubbed slow circles over his hole, relaxing himself at the feel of pressure. He only pushed one finger in. Just one.

Already, Ven was frazzled.

He was so used to that sensation that it barely registered to him. Sure, he could _feel_ it, but it was just _there_. Van was teasing him.

He clicked his tongue impatiently and it was right about then that he realized he’d played into Vanitas’ open and waiting palm easier than a puppy getting lured to a food bowl with a piece of chicken.

“Ugh, don’t—”

“Feeling a little worked up there, Venty Wenty?” Vanitas, predictably, mocked. Ven fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Your weird nicknames for me get more stupid every time. And anyway, that was your goal, wasn’t it? To get me worked up?”

Ven should’ve seen it coming. Van was in a playful mood, on top of being bored and stuck in the apartment, so it was no wonder that he was teasing. _Still_ teasing. Even as they spoke, he slowly thrust his finger in and out, stroking the pad along Ven’s inner walls in an almost soothing motion. He hadn’t even touched Ven’s dick and it was already hard.

And Ven was, he was almost ashamed to admit, the sort of masochist that liked it.

He wouldn’t admit that out loud though.

“I thought you wanted to eat me out anyway,” he huffed instead.

Vanitas let go of the cheek he’d practically clawed his fingers into to deliver a light smack to Ven’s inner thigh—just firm enough to get him shivering but not enough to leave more than maybe a pink splotch.

“We do this on my time,” he growled. It went straight to Ven’s loins.

Man… He really hadn’t been looking for this sort of love session. Rarely did he, honestly. Vanitas never hurt him during sex…unless he asked for it, but that was well… Enough people saw enough of his skin that it’d be easier to avoid the marks entirely than to have to explain them.

That didn’t mean he didn’t like it when Vanitas was rough, though. Far from it. Ven wasn’t exactly a delicate flower, nor did he expect to be treated like one. He liked that Vanitas never did. He liked that sometimes he was left with red spots and bitemarks and bones like jelly. He liked when he was manhandled the way Vanitas wanted. He liked those days where he could give as good as he got.

He even liked the long, teasing bouts of foreplay where Ven had to hold his tongue to get what he wanted. The kind where he knew he’d prolong it if he didn’t ‘do this on Van’s time’. It wasn’t worth the potential loss of interest not to. Not when sparks of pleasure started to spike through his body.

Though he wasn’t sure if he was in the mood for that right now. He’d go for slow and teasing later. Right now, he sought out that faster, more intense gratification.

It had him gripping the sheets, barely even noticing that his fingers were only a couple of inches away from bumping into Van’s laptop. Biting his lip to hold in a moan when another warm, wet swipe of Van’s tongue ran over the warm spot on his inner thigh. He sucked a hickey into the sensitive skin as his finger continued to play with Ven languidly. Back and forth in a soothing motion that lulled Ven into pure relaxation, feeling his knees slip a little on the bedding as he laid there and just enjoyed letting Vanitas make him feel _good_.

And then he bit down.

His entire body jolted as he let out a garbled, whiny “ _Van!_ ”

“What?”

Ven could practically hear the smirk in Vanitas’ voice. He could quite help spreading his legs a bit wider, lowering himself a little more, just to get Van’s face where he wanted it.

Unfortunately, Vanitas only pulled his mouth away entirely.

“So impatient…” he cooed quietly. Probably still smirking, y’know, like an asshole.

“Of course I’m—stop being a dickbag!” Was that a mean thing to say to someone who had his finger in Ven’s butt? Yeah, most likely.

Vanitas burst into laughter at it anyway.

“Stop being a baby. I told you—” He slipped another finger in at that and _pushed_. “—we do this on my time.”

“Your time is akin to an old man driving on a Sunday morning,” Ven grunted shakily.

This time he earned a full-on smack, right on his left asscheek, and he kinda hated himself for letting a squeak escape.

“Fine. You want me to go faster?” Vanitas loomed over Ven until his breath brushed the shell of Ven’s ear, voice quiet as he whispered. “Make me.”

Pulling himself off Van’s fingers, Ven twisted around until he was on his back. He was glad for the relief on his knees, sure, but his aim was to meet Vanitas’ challenge and he was quick to do exactly that. He wound his legs around his lover in an attempt to pull him down and feel some sort of contact. Some sort of friction even. The sort of skin on skin intimacy that alighted every sensitive nerve in Ven’s body. God, and the look Vanitas was giving him was setting him on fire, on top of that. Long black lashes over focused, lust-filled golden eyes. Ven could _melt_ under that gaze.

He was met with resistance, though. Vanitas wasn’t going to make it easy, even though he left Ven’s legs wrapped around him. Instead he held himself up with steady muscular arms, giving only a little when he slid a thumb over Ven’s hip bone, rubbing it in circles that had tingles running over Ven’s skin.

“St—hhgh. Stop being…” Difficult. He was being difficult and it was going to drive Ven nuts.

“Stop being _what_?” A blunt nail dug into the junction between Ven’s leg and groin, and shivers traveled up his spine.

“St—you—” Words failed Ven then when Vanitas dove down to lick a line of saliva over the underside of Ven’s cock, pausing for a second to suck at his tip. His entire body jolted at the sensation and his legs shifted up above Van’s shoulders and squeezed tighter, locking Van’s head between them. He was still clawing at Ven’s skin, raking nails down the side of his thigh that left stinging red trails in their wake, before grabbing Ven’s knee and pushing his leg to the side.

There it was. Vanitas made good on his words when wet warmth flicked over Ven’s hole. Light and fleeting, still indicative of Van’s mischievous aim to tease, and yet still enough to have Ven _throbbing_. He was wanting, anticipating. Digging his knuckles into the mattress with one hand while the other pulled at Vanitas’ hair. Mouth forming voiceless, breathless words and eyes squeezed shut. Only opening to roll back when Van buried his face between Ven’s legs, shifting his hips up to properly dig in.

He’d meant it when he said he was going to eat Ven out. It went beyond the tongue-swirling rim job it could’ve been left at. Instead it was wet and sloppy, complimented with lapping and lip-smacking sounds that had Ven’s ears burning. Messy in all the best ways.

Good, good, good— _so good_.

Ven’s head tipped back, mouth open and breath heavy, body shaking as his hips rolled minutely, trying to chase his pleasure. Demanding more. Even at the feel of a tongue pushing inside, licking at every surface. Warm, plush lips just open enough to create a hot cavern against Ven’s skin. Teeth teasing at him with feather light scrapes.

Vanitas wrapped a hand around Ven’s sex somewhere along the line and started stroking him evenly in contrast to the pure chaos that was his tongue, spreading leaking precum and aching waves of pleasure along the shaft, and Ven knew he was done for. There was no way. _No way_. He couldn’t take all of this sensation at once, not when he was already so desperate to cum. It didn’t take long at all before he was painted with hot white streaks.

“Oh god, Vani—mmm _fuck_ Vani,” tumbled from his lips in an incoherent muddle of slurry words. His hips still twitched with overstimulation as Vanitas continued to stroke him, still slurping at him until he was satisfied. It left Ven a panting, satisfied puddle on the bed, head still reeling from the burst of pleasure he’d just experienced. Limbs relaxing as his grip in Van’s hair loosened and his arms flopped against the bed while his legs straightened out and hung over the edge. Short and sweet, but that was fine. He was happy with it either wa—

“Don’t get comfortable yet,” Vanitas mumbled against him, sending vibrations flitting over his skin.

“Hmm?” Ven blinked at him sluggishly.

Vanitas peered back up at him and smirked in turn.

“I’m not done with you.”

…Oh.


End file.
